With the development of communications technologies and portable electronic devices, users are increasingly dependent on use of mobile terminals and wearable devices. However, a mobile terminal or a wearable device receives too much information; among the large amount of information, except junk information, some content is needed by a user, but the user does not want to read the content at a current moment in a current environment, for example, when the user is currently on holiday, the user does not want to receive work-related information; or when the user is currently in the course of a meeting, the user does not want to receive entertainment information at this time. Especially for a wearable device such as a smart watch, a user prefers that the smart watch stays silent at most of the time and pushes information only when there is a really urgent matter that needs attention of the user, rather than being preoccupied with all kinds of seamless information and notifications at any time.
However, in the prior art, a mobile terminal or a wearable device generally presents all received information to a user without filtering, and consequently, the information causes interference to the user, and has a poor presentation effect.